


Early Holiday

by Adm_Hawthorne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adm_Hawthorne/pseuds/Adm_Hawthorne
Summary: Based on the following prompt:Otppromts.tumblr.com - Imagine person A walking into the living room and finding person B sitting on the couch before they realize B is wearing an oversized Christmas sweater. And nothing else.





	Early Holiday

Regina pushed the front door open with a heavy sigh and trudged through, forcing the door closed behind lest all the heat in the house escape.

She was bone weary.

The day had been long at ten in the morning. At seven in the evening, the day had turned into an infinite loop of tedium wrapped up with small moments of rushed panic as the town prepared for the long holiday that was the last two weeks of December. She almost longed for the days pre-first curse breaking when everything was exactly the same every day.

Although true that Mary Margaret literally running into her every single morning of every single day had gotten annoying within a couple of weeks of casting the curse, she’d gladly take it over having to calm down a stressed out green fairy turned administrative assistant as Tink realized not for the first time that there was more to assisting the mayor of a town than getting coffee and being good at taking phone calls.

With a groan, she pulled her coat off, hung it up, and tossed her bags in the closet to deal with in the morning. The house was dark, which told her Henry was still at his grandparents’ apartment helping to decorate and wrap presents, and Emma was likely still at the station.

She debated going straight to bed versus eating and finally settled on meandering her way to her study for a glass of cider and some quiet reflection in front of the fireplace. Not bothering to flip a light on, she absentmindedly waved a hand to start the fire while she poured her drink.

The amber liquid circled the tumbler as she turned it around in her hand to watch the alcohol swirl before finally taking a sip and rotating toward the flames.

The fire danced, licking at the stacked wood and throwing shadows across the floor toward the clearly exhausted brunette. She took in a deep breath and let out slowly as she crossed toward the hearth to better feel the warmth. She stared down into the golds and reds and thought about her day, her current life affairs replete with newly moved-in girlfriend, and her life overall.

A frown formed as her mind raced through everything like a quick flipbook highlighting the best and worst of the many decades she’d live, but then she smiled as it ended with the recent developments in which she and Emma had finally taken the leap into a relationship, which had turned out to be the best thing to happen to her since Henry.

It was even better now that Emma had fully moved in, and the only thing that would make life spectacular at this point would be an early holiday gift of Emma being home right now instead of at work.

With a resigned exhale, she turned to head to the sofa only to abruptly halt, nearly spilling her drink in the process. Her lips curled into a slight smirk as her eyes ran over the sleeping form of the very blonde consuming her thoughts who was now laid across the soft cushions wearing nothing but the largest and quite possibly ugliest holiday sweater she’d ever set her eyes upon.

She quietly snorted to herself while her eyes traveled from the travesty of the sweater down to the exposed long, elegant haphazardly stretched out legs. She allowed her eyes to run back up, over the sweater once more, to the relaxed face of the other woman. In sleep, she looked every bit the charming princess she might have been in another lifetime. With her long blonde hair in gentle curls falling over her face and splayed out about her head and the light of the fire dancing over her porcelain skin, Emma was a picture caught somewhere between sexy and just plain cute.

With another chuckle and after finishing her drink in a couple of gulps to place the glass on the mantle, Regina quietly made her way to the sofa to kneel next to it.

“Emma,” she crooned as she ran a light hand through the other woman’s hair to brush it out of her face, “dear, you need wake up.”

The younger woman groaned, snorted, and then shot awake with a gasp. “Regina!” She sat up quickly, trying to keep the sweater from riding up. “What time is it?”

The brunette chuckled. “Seven-ish.”

“Seriously?” Emma shook her head and blinked a few times. “You were supposed to be home at five. Henry is spending the night with my parents, and I was… um, I was…” She stuttered, a blush starting to rise across her cheeks as her voice quietened and she looked almost helplessly down at herself.

With a cocked eyebrow, Regina reached out to run a finger gingerly over one of the gaudy decorations on the sweater. “My early holiday present?”

Emma nodded sheepishly. “I guess it’s a little ridiculous now that I really think about it.”

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Regina countered, a mischievous grin starting to color her features. “In fact, I’m wondering when you’ll give me the chance to unwrap my gift.”

“Well, since the kid is _definitely_ not coming back tonight,” Emma offered, her own roguish grin starting to form, “how about now?”

Regina’s eyes darkened, her expression turning carnal as she reached for the bottom hem of the sweater. “Now is spectacular.”


End file.
